teraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
High Elves
Overview "Arrogant and powerful firebrands of civilization." A thousand years ago, the Elves were at the pinnacle of their civilization. However, during the War of the Gods, the Elves’ source of power, the Flower of Life, was destroyed. Those who survived this disaster discarded their old traditions, denouncing the Gods and burning old alliances. Renaming themselves as the High Elves, they pushed themselves to their physical and mental limits to rebuild their once glorious civilization. The elves once lived lives dedicated to venerating nature and the gods. The "Children of Karas" maintained their forest homes in peace, but that changed when the conflicts of immortals destroyed their civilization and split a proud and powerful race into two factions. Now, only the "High Elves" remain. After three thousand years of conquest, a force of allied races dealt the mighty high elf armies a devastating loss. After this rebuke, the elves withdrew from the world for a century of seclusion that only ended when the gates of Allemantheia opened to refugees fleeing the argon invasion. The world took notice when from those gates marched an army that fought for the lives of all mortal races. Though the blood of elven soldiers bought their seat at the Valkyon Federation table, many among other races do not trust the elves' "New Way," believing the desert city's walls conceal many secrets, and that the elves never gave up their conquering ways. Faith in others is nothing without faith in one's self New to the federation, High Elves are eager to prove themselves as trustworthy allies. No one questions their skills, but some question their hearts. Highly opinionated, the Elves work to overcome their own xenophobia, acquired from their religion, and from the aftermath of an all-too-recent war. History of the High Elves The Children of Karas A thousand years ago the Elves had built up a peaceful and prosperous civilization, until they found themselves losing the Flower of Life that their culture revolved around. The aggression of other races and the War of the Gods led to the demise of their beloved artifact. Flower of Life, which was damaged during a fight between Sikander and Nerezzar. Its energies went dangerously out of control, so the elves (who at the time were one people known as the Children of Karas) devised a second device known as the Core to safely drain its energies. Because the Core was designed to absorb energy, it could be used to drain it from any source, making it almost as dangerous as the damaged Flower of Life. High Elves and Wind Elves Two schools of thought arose as to what to do with it. One favored using the power as a shield against the clearly dangerous gods and their followers; the other wanted to release its energy safely into the world. Usually elves resolve decisions like this quickly and rationally, but since both paths led to fundamental changes in their way of life, the elves split into two factions—the high elves and the wind elves, respectively. For the first time in their existence, the elves went to war with themselves, as the wind elves abandoned peaceful negotiations and tried to take the Core by force, aided by the poporis. Eventually, the high elves abandoned Arun, taking the Core with them to Shara. The wind elves dwindled, and today exist only in stories. Migration This forced them to watch the slow collapse of the civilization they had cultivated for so many years. The elves who sacrificed all of their existing values and traditions in order to gain superior power during this time became the High Elves. Currently, the High Elves have abandoned their ancestors and the gods that led to their previous civilization's end. They now only trust in their own physiques and mentality. Some two centuries past, the High Elves completed an arduous migration to the continent of Shara. By exceeding their limits a new destiny unfolded and at its peak the High Elves constructed their huge capital of Allemantheia. There, they started the Magic Institution Core and are now renowned for their superior magical ability and advanced culture. Era of The Grand Spire Army During this time of societal upheaval, the High Elves were involved in several military campaigns, most notably against the Nagas in the jungle of southern Shara during the years -5 VC to 75 VC. These "Liberation Campaigns" were highly successful, despite the supposed superiority of the Nagas' ability to conduct jungle warfare. Shortly after their victory against the Nagas, the High Elven "Grand Spire Army" sought to conquer the areas of northern Shara in 176 VC. Civil War : "This was the high-water mark for High Elf military ambition, and it took a five-nation alliance to defeat them. And their fall was steep; after losing at Essenia, the High Elves would spend nearly six decades in civil war before emerging as a more tolerant nation." '— Jhairmu, Tyro, Fourth C'''''lass A hundred years ago, the high elves invaded the human territory of Essenia. The amani, poporis, and baraka stood with the humans, and broke the elven offensive. An account by Jhairmu suggests that this military expedition ultimately led to the decline of the pre-Reconciliation High Elves. However, this source also attests to the relative power of the High Elven army, due, according to some, to the prevalence of dueling in High Elven society. However, this practice has slowly faded since the end of their civil war. A more complete account of High Elven military practice is recorded in Jhairmu's work, Promotion by Duel in High Elf Officer Corps. It had been three thousand years since the elves had lost a war. This defeat reverberated through elven culture in a way thirty centuries of victories had not. They formed a new strategy: accommodate the changes sweeping through the world, and embrace the Valkyon Federation. Not all elves wanted to become more tolerant, and clung to their old superior ways, holding the values of elven superiority and dominance, military conequest, to heart. Thus began fifty nine years of civil war. Ending with the High Elves emerging as a more tolerant nation. Appearance The High Elves are a very "beautiful" race. Both males and females are tall in height and have lean but fit bodies. They possess pointed ears and usually sport pale skin colors. Their manner of dress and and tendency to enhance their looks is done in a beautiful and slick way. Hairstyles are very modern; their jewelry is likewise. In addition, all their body language is very sophisticated and neat. Which leads the High Elves to appear very calm and serene. It should be noted that culture has made them a little vain and cocky, though they would never let any of their Valkion allies down. An Elven Archer is able to triangulate and successfully shoot a monster by sound, when her eyes were unable to see well enough. Social Behavior The High Elves do not get along very well with the Poporis. Actually, they do not get along with anyone aside from the Barakas because they are very proud and arrogant. However, they are aware of their antisocial tendencies and they are willing to become more open and cooperative towards other races since they joined the Valkyon Federation. At the moment, the relationship between the Poporis and the High Elves is a bit awkward, but they are working on their diplomatic skills to improve the situation. Elven families are responsible for their children’s education, which includes extensive study of genealogy and ancestral history. Also crafting and enchanting are two skills most High Elves learn early in life. High Elves Today Today the other races view elves with cautious optimism—within living memory they were at war with nearly everyone, yet their commitment to the federation is heartfelt and real. It is now the core of their very lives and their ancient culture. Each elf is expected to represent the entire race in their new philosophy of "forward, together and strong." Race Height: Avg. Male High Elves (6'2") Avg. Female High Elves (5'10") Reputation What other races think about High Elves: "They wear their history like a cloak. Still, they're smart and they fight hard." "They are not easy to understand, these elves. They are lovers of knowledge who disdain libraries." "Don't trust them. For all their flowery talk and ceremony, there's a black heart at the center of the elves. You'll see." "Be cautious around a high elf. They, too, care too little about nature." "The longest way to a straight answer is through an elf. Their indecision can be stifling, but once they make up their minds, they'll grind a mountain to sand with spoons to get the job done." "Their words may be honest, but it's best to keep a healthy suspicion of them all the same." Elven Quotes #"This too will be remembered." #"By the trust of Karas!" #"For those forgotten, and yet to come!" Sample Names Male *Jirash *Balwer *Hanel *Feresk *Donush *Veyer Female *Bunhile *Elusa *Miline *Charise *Fersine *Tarma *Timia Racial Traits ;Core's Resonance: :Any high elf of sufficient level can teleport at will to Allemantheia, their home city. 1 hour cooldown. ;Core Infusion: :Elves can draw on their connection to the Core to completely refill their mana. 2 hour cooldown. ;Resilience of Mind: :Elven mental focus means they regenerate some mana whenever they resurrect. Passive. ;Coalescence: :Elves have a special touch for alchemical essences, and can gather them faster than other races. Category:Races Category:The World Category:High Elven Culture